Pressure Off
"Pressure Off" is a single by Duran Duran, released from the album Paper Gods by Warner Bros. Records on 15 June 2015. About the single This is the first single released from Duran Duran's 14 studio album Paper Gods. The title was announced on 27 March 2015 when Warner Bros. Records signed a global recording contract with Duran Duran. The single features critically acclaimed singer-songwriter Janelle Monáe, and producer Nile Rodgers. Music video Directed by Nick Egan, the video was shot in both Los Angeles and London. It features the band, Janelle Monáe and Nile Rodgers. Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *Roger Taylor - drums With: *Janelle Monáe - vocals *Nile Rodgers - guitar, backing vocals *Mr Hudson - backing vocals, strings *Davide Rossi - strings Also credited: *Geoff Swan - engineer *Ghian Wright - engineer *Jake Valentine - engineer *Graham Russell - engineer *Josh Blair - engineer, vocal producer *Mark Ronson - additional producer, programmer *Mr Hudson - additional producer, additional programmer *Riccardo Damian - pro tools Lyrics Duran Steppin' out, steppin' out, steppin' out, and jumpin' up and Steppin' out, steppin' out, steppin' out, and jumpin' up and Steppin' out, steppin' out, steppin' out, and jumpin' up and Pressure off, pressure off, pressure pressure pressure off 1: Duran Duran The past is another country The present will never last The future, it's still tomorrow Are we living too fast? Duran Duran Searchlight the crowd, I'm fixed on your face I know it well, but it's a dream I can't place Something is happening to me Maybe it's happening to you, you, you, you Duran Duran & Janelle Monáe Everybody everywhere, feel it in the air Oh yeah, it's time to take the pressure off Everybody everywhere, step out into the future It's time to take the pressure off Duran Duran & Janelle Monáe Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh It's up to you now It's time to take the pressure off Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh It's up to you now It's time to take the pressure off Duran Duran Steppin' Steppin' Steppin' It's time to take the pressure off 2: Duran Duran Swimming with the rat race Or running against the tide It's everybody's business when there's nowhere to hide Duran Duran Searchlight the crowd, I'm fixed onto you There's a way out of this into the blue Something is happening to me Maybe it's happening to you, you, you, you Duran Duran & Janelle Monáe Everybody everywhere, feel it in the air Oh yeah (oh yeah), it's time to take the pressure off Everybody everywhere, step out into the future It's time to take the pressure off Duran Duran & Janelle Monáe Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh It's up to you now It's time to take the pressure off Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh It's up to you now It's time to take the pressure off Duran Duran Steppin' out, steppin' out, steppin' out, and jumpin' up and Steppin' out, steppin' out, steppin' out, and jumpin' up and Steppin' out, steppin' out, steppin' out, and jumpin' up and Pressure off, pressure off, pressure pressure pressure off 3: Janelle Monáe I'm lost, don't wanna be found I'm up and not gonna be down Outside looking in on myself Just me, I couldn't be anyone else Is it bad when you're feeling this good? Are we all misunderstood? It's fine, going out of my mind Going out of my mind, going out of my mind Janelle Monáe Everybody everywhere (yeah), feel it in the air (whoo!) Oh yeah (oh yeah), it's time to take the pressure off Everybody everywhere, step out into the future It's time to take the pressure off Duran Duran & Janelle Monáe Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh It's up to you now It's time to take the pressure off Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh It's up to you now Step out into the future Duran Duran & Janelle Monáe Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Jump up into the future Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Step out into the future Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Jump up into the future Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Step out into the future See also *Discography 4: Pressure Off *Duran Duran: Discography *Duran Duran - Song List Category:Duran Duran songs Category:Duran Duran singles